More precisely, the present invention concerns a data communication system, adapted to handle data communication between at least a remote server connected to the Internet and a mobile device connected to a wireless network, via a host server connected to the Internet and functionally interposed between said client application and said remote server, and a communication tunnel between the mobile device and the host server.
Such a data communication system is known from document U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,720. However, there is a need to further optimize said communication tunnel, knowing the data rate limitations on the wireless interface.